


棉花糖

by RoEstel



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: miflo 无差 RPS 慎入默默心水了米胡萝一段日子，今天看到阿随艾特我看到的那两张小米和flo拿棉花糖打闹的动图，实在忍不住想写了！他们俩太可爱了！校园AU，初次写，小甜饼，有ooc及套人设嫌疑，我认错！这里的他们不是他们，一切从未发生过。旧文搬运
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 2





	棉花糖

六月的傍晚，A大的学生正陆陆续续从刚刚下课的教室里走出来，大家的步子都被暖暖的阳光所感染，不慌不忙的。

正是因为这样，那个小跑着从音乐系的楼里拿着几张纸飞奔出来的家伙才那样的显眼。

不过A大的学生们也大都习惯了这个把头发染成了金灿灿的阳光一样的颜色的出了名的音乐系梦想家每天精力充沛地出现在校园的每个角落。

而且，Mikelangelo Loconte像是那种会在乎别人的看法的人吗。

他轻车熟路地穿过校园内割得平平整整的草坪尽头稀疏的树林，毫不费力地找到了此时阳光正好照到的一颗枝杈粗壮的大榕树下，仰头敲了敲厚重的树皮，发出沉沉的“咚咚”声，打断了轻柔而随意的吉他声。

吉他声应声而止，吉他的主人从两人多高处的树枝上探出头来，胡乱梳成大背头的深色头发上粘了一片叶子，“Mikele？我都没听到你过来……你下课了？”

Mikele盯着一脸不知今夕何夕的Florent叹了口气，把手里的铺子随手卷了卷插到衣领后面，然后手脚并用地开始爬树：“我今天下午没课啊，倒是你今天怎么会在星期二这里……你是不是以为今天星期二，今天星期三啦，Flo！要不是我听到了你的吉他声我就去星期三那边找你了。”金发的音乐系优秀毕业生一边嘟嘟哝哝一边爬上被命名为“星期二”的树，“往那边去去，我给你带了好东西！”

才大一的Florent并不明白为什么在音乐系乃至全校都出了名的受欢迎的Mikelangelo Loconte会对自己这个只是在音乐系圣诞音乐剧里演了一个配角的家伙感兴趣——好吧，可能是因为自己抢了“Mikele的”树，他以为自己找的地方已经够隐蔽的了！谁知道他的星期六已经被早就被别人看上了，而且那个人在看到他占了自己常用的位置不仅没让他去别的地方练琴（毕竟Florent也明白喜欢并且习惯的练琴地点是难能可贵的）而且还偷偷听他瞎弹吉他听了一个上午！

“我今天下午突然灵感闪现，差点在钢琴房跳起踢踏！你看看！”刚在Florent身边坐定，Mikele就掏出身后被揉得皱皱的手写谱子，脸色突然变得认真起来，是一种认真到严肃的表情，而不再是他笑着时与金发呼应的灿烂。Florent曾经听别人说过Mikele看起来最可怕的时候是他认真地面无表情的时候，但他倒觉得这样的Mikele没什么“可怕”的，只是一种对待音乐的态度而已。于是他沉下来，被Mikele带着浸入他的音乐里，头发上还带着那片近距离偷听的树叶。

他们兴奋地讨论了一个又一个音符，又热烈地用Florent的吉他演绎了一遍又一遍那段旋律，配着胡言乱语的歌词，直到他们实在看不清谱子——没事他们已经可以把谱子背下来了，直到他们看不清脚下的草地和借助着爬上来的树枝——没事他们对星期二已经熟悉到可以闭着眼睛爬上爬下，直到他们满足地大笑着躺倒勾在树枝上。

“太赞了！Mikele！太赞了！”Florent一边背着吉他往下爬一边笑着赞叹，Mikele在他的头顶大笑着回答说Florent提的几个建议也堪称完美，他们应该去为了音乐喝一杯。

为什么不呢。

于是两个沉浸于音乐的大学生哼着萦绕了他们一个傍晚的旋律走向他们常去的一家酒吧。但是却在半路上被别的东西吸引去了视线。

“我要来一个这个！Flo你要吗~”

Mikele付过钱，拿着一只巨大的粉色棉花糖咬了一口，表情满足如刚刚他们对那段旋律的改进告一段落的时候。Florent犹豫了一下，虽然他也挺喜欢吃甜的，但是这个棉花糖看起来有点太大了……

“我要吃完了哦~我不会给你留的~”

“Flo~你真的不吃吗~”

“好吧好吧！劳驾，我也要一只棉花糖。”Florent最后认命一般地对柜台里微笑着的营业员小姐说，后者熟练地卷出又一只粉色的蓬蓬松松的棉花糖递给Florent，不料却被已经把自己的棉花糖吃了一半的Mikele半路抢走。

吃着嘴里的还抢了别人的棉花糖的Mikele一点都没有学长包袱地装作要抢走Florent的棉花糖，Florent也乐得装自己大不了不吃了，手收了回去。这时Mikele却又把棉花糖递了过来，眼中闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。Florent忍不住又笑了，在接过棉花糖的的时候，手腕一个使力，让巨大的棉花糖冲着刚刚夺走了别人的棉花糖的脑袋打过去。

Mikele灵敏地向后一仰，躲过了棉花糖攻击，Florent也趁机拿到了属于自己的棉花糖。Mikele收回手，正要无奈地为学弟幼稚的行为（好像他自己的行为不幼稚一样）摇摇头，就被用持剑一样拿着棉花糖的Florent不偏不倚地击中了额头。

“棉花糖真好吃，Mikele~”

FIN


End file.
